Zonku
Zoncu (Full Name Zim Xaiver Yoj Zoncu, Meaning “Strong” in Corolian) is a philosophical Corolian who established the first school of Corol, and was taught directly by Baunzu and Ozo. He is considered the 3rd of the greatest 3, and tutored John Badger for many billions of years in the arts of philosophy and Magic. ' ' Zoncu was born at the year 1 Billion, 427 million, 303 thousand, 977 years, October 27th, to Andrew and Margrett Zoncu. As a young corolian, he was generally hated for his intelligence by his peers. His parents wanted him to be a General Laborer, the most common job on Zambo, due to his strong body and good posture. He, however, found no joy in physical activities, and sought out mental challenges. He tried mathematics but was unable to perform complex equations, he attempted science, but was unable to understand the material, and almost became a musician, but was lacking the ability. Eventually, after a confrontation with his parents on the pointlessness of his current life, Zoncu traveled to the far planet of Exor to mine for the potential corolian metal that the planet contained. He arrived at the age of 23 to the planet and was a general laborer for 10 years. He was subsequently promoted to a Manager at age of 33, and continued to climb up the corporate tower, all the way up to Inspection Manager at 51. The days were easy, the pay was well, but something was missing to the tired creature. At 56, he mysteriously left without providing any warning for his absence. Just a few years later, unbeknownst to him, the mining was ceased due to lack of Corol Metal. He traveled to the nearby planet of Vou, which was at the time home to a Wise and Ancient Civilization of humans-like creatures, known as Chibu. He studied there under the great philosopher, Norizon (meaning Knowing) for many years. Eventually, he began to be taught Magic and Seeing the Future, both of which the thought was not real, and just a figment of the mind. His opinions changed on the Fatal day of January Third, where a comet predicted by his teacher struck the planet. Zoncu was the only one that survived, having exited to his spacecraft for a few days under his tutors wishes. Distraught, he wrote his first book, On Grief, a book about the nature of death and how to cope with the dying of Friends and Family. He then realized what he needed to be. A word hated by near all members of the Corlolian Species. Philosopher. He arrived back at Zambo, aged seventy two, and detailed his expedition to his few friends. When he claimed that he was going to become a philosopher, he was called crazy, insulted, and lost all those who even started to like him. His mother and father threw him out of the house, screaming “No Son of mind is going to become the scum of the Universe! No son of mine will make Zero Zamb an hour, and no son of mine will participate in such pointless activities!”Zoncu, however, disagreed. His parents had given him 6 months of food and water, but no other type of help. Zoncu therefore attempted to publish his first book, but options were very few. Most inhabitants of Zambo found learning to be a disgrace, that waste time away from earning money. (Yeah, not a very good society, is it?) Most available publishers rejected Philosophy, finding it degrading. In retaliation, Zoncu continued to apply. He finally caught his break at the Library of Knowledge, a very small center of knowledge of 3000 books owned by a corolian named Bogatt so rich, price was no obstacle. The man would pay him $500 corol dollars a month to keep his life-changing book on the shelves, which was better than nothing but not enough to live happily on. He then began reading his book to paying Coralians, either in a group or solo, and made about 1,000 dollars a month. He published his second book, aged 257, titled On Pain where he had a dialogue about the cause of physical and emotional pain and how to fix it. To say it was a failure was an understatement. It got exactly zero tutoring sessions with the book, was checked out never at the library,and burned until you couldn’t find single page of it anywhere. One book was a mistake, 2 books made the person a mistake. Zoncu realized his mistake (pretended to, he didn’t actually believe it was) and removed it from anymore publishing. He began a different strategy, of public classes instead of private. This was the longest phase of his career up to that point. After a long 50 billion years, his students knew as much as he, and began leaving the class. Eventually, it came to the point in 80 billion where he had no more students, no more fame, and no more a source of income. He became homeless quite quickly, lost his university as equally fast, and had to become a “Debt Slave” to a horrible business coriolan for 140 billion years, not all of it as a slave and some as a worker. He then heard from the library, who had burned the last copy of On Grief (Besides the one he owned) that a university, the first intergalactic school in the world was being founded on the West Side of the Universe. He asked his parents to loan him money, who originally rejected him. After begging and pleading, pleading and begging, he parents begrudgingly accepted, but required him to Either Become Rich, or work as a slave to us for the rest of your life (not very good parents, either). ' ' And so he boarded his ship and traveled to the West. At this time, a once small force spearheaded by Badger was growing in strength at an accelerating rate. Whilst at the university, he studies for the traditional twelve years of standard school, before attempting an ambitious degrees in both English, Philosophy, Sorcery, and Magic. He was accepted into all three, and, in short, got a Master’s in English, and a Bachelor's in the other. But he was an intelligent student, the brightest Ozo (his brilliant teacher) had ever met, and was asked by Ozo to prove himself worthy of private lessons with 2 of the greatest minds in the Art of Knowing (The Dog and Baunzu). He firstly sent his On Grief, but both had already read it and considered it untelling of his intellect because it was written so long ago. He then spent 10 years writing a book, named On Life, the Meaning and The Purpose. It was critically acclaimed, to be under said. It was added quickly both to the Library of Knowledge on Zambo (which was mailed there) and the Library of The Universe (the largest library in the Cosmos, containing almost every idea ever thought with millions of books.) He was praised by his peers, loathed by most peers at home (besides his parents) was approved for a private tutoring session with Ozo and Baunzu, and earned 1 million dollars from his work. He was taught for 10 years at the University, and began learning more in English, even dabbling again in mathematics, untill he was warned by Ozo that soon Badger was rising and was beginning to guard the East Side, making returning extremely difficult. Thusly he left his friends and journeyed to the east side. The sun had not yet been reformed by Sagesun, so he had to journey around. He came home an old age and returned to a place that both despised him and everything he stood for. He was mobbed and forced to hide-out in his parents house for 3 years. Then, the most important event in his career happened: Badger needed a philosopher. Let’s get one thing straight: Badger is not a learning person. He is not an intellectual, but as a child his parents wanted him to be a philosopher and that stuck with him. At this time, Badger’s empire had grown powerful enough that he no longer had to participate in individual battles over planets and could focus more energies on luxuries. After that problem has been sorted on, let’s get on to his biography: He participated in a competition of a few hundred, where each would talk with Badger once a day for a few hours. Zonku was the last one because his peers tried to block him from going. He was victorious. Zonku then continued to write books and tutored Badger. He secretly sent books the the Library of the Universe, and rammed his ship into Badger’s to stop his ultimate plan, saving many lives, but sacrificing himself...